herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Catfish
|image= |category= Fishing |subcategory= Fish |statsImage= |rarity= 50 |difficulty= 27 |bait= White Lure Yellow Lure Red Lure |experience= 13 |energy= 17 |levelUnlock=0 |purchasePrice= 1 |sellPrice= 25 |locationImage= }} The is a type of fish. Locations This item can be fished in the following areas: ;Africa *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon *Congo River Basin, Congo *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea *Gedi, Kenya *Morombe, Madagascar *Monkey Bay, Malawi *Inhaca, Mozambique - White Lure *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria *The Seychelles, Seychelles *Freetown, Sierra Leone *Howick Falls, South Africa *Lome, Togo *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe ;Asia *Changle, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China - Yellow Lure *Chengdu, China *Dian Lake, China *Fengdu, China *Ganhe River, China *Lake Dongting, China *Macau, China *Yalu He River, China *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Koga Village, Japan *Kurume, Japan *Nakadori Island, Japan *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Taedong River, North Korea ;Australia & Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia *Bremer Bay, Australia *Lake Amarillo, Australia *Lake George, Australia *Mungo Brush, Australia *Woomargama, Australia *Urewera, New Zealand - Red Lure ;North America *Akimiski Island, Canada *Alice Lake, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada *Okanagan Lake, Canada *Opasquia, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Clear Creek, United States *Cunningham Island, United States *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States *Emerald Bay, United States *Great Salt Lake, United States *Lake o' the dalles, United States *Niagra Falls, United States *Omak Lake, United States *Pilot Rock, United States *Spirit Lake, United States ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina *Lago Los Barreales, Argentina *Laguna de Monte, Argentina *Mar Chiquita, Argentina *Chonchi, Chile *Rio Maule, Chile ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir , Finland Europe cont'd. *Pielinen, Finland *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Lake Leman, France *Vix, France *Eleusis, Greece *Mulde, Germany *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Dabie Lake, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Zeya River, Russia *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Fibysjon, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine *Giant's Causeway, United Kingdom *Guernsey, United Kingdom *Isle Of Man, United Kingdom *Isle Of Wight, United Kingdom *Loch Ness, United Kingdom - White Lure *Norfolk Broads, United Kingdom *Oban, United Kingdom *Pass of Llanberis, United Kingdom *Ring of Brodgar, United Kingdom *Watch Croft, United Kingdom *Yorkshire Dales, United Kingdom Baits The following baits will allow you to catch this fish: *White Lure *Yellow Lure *Red Lure Rods *Rough Fishing Pole - *Basic Fishing Rod - *Gnomish Rod - *Bamboo Rod - *Shockwave Rod - *Silent Ninja Rod - *Sparkle Rod - *Rainforest Rod - *Voodoo Strike Rod - *Dragon's Roar Rod - *Neptune's Sceptre - Uses Recipes Cooking Recipes: *Catfish Tuscany Quests *Northern Shrine of the Dragon King (1 needed) Achievements *Global Fisher-folk Achievement (1 needed) *Master Fisher-Folk Achievement (50 needed) *Boss Fisher-Folk Achievement (100 needed) Loot *None to 17 . Sell price decreased from 80 to 25 . }} }} Category:Fishing Category:Fish Category:Almanac Category:Update September 2012